disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Hatching Pete
April 10, 2009 April 24, 2009 April 24, 2009 | runtime = 89 minutes http://www.family.ca/whatson/minisites/?id=3640 | country = USA Canada UK | language = English | budget = | gross = | preceded_by = Dadnapped | followed_by = Princess Protection Program }} Hatching Pete is a 2009 Disney Channel Original Movie which first aired on April 24, 2009 http://www.tommy2.net/content/index.php Tommy2.net Hatching Pete set to premiere on April, 24. Extracted on March 11, 2009on Disney Channel & Family. It will also be released on DVD on May 12, 2009http://www.amazon.com/Hatching-Pete-Dadnapped-Full-Dol/dp/B001R3YRIU/ together with Dadnapped. It premiered on April 10th, 2009 on Disney Channel UK, being the first ever Disney Channel Original Movie to premiere in the UK before USA. Hatching Pete will premiere in Canada 30 minutes before the USA http://www.family.ca/whatson/minisites/?id=3640. Cast *Jason Dolley as Pete Ivey *Mitchel Musso as Cleatus Poole *Tiffany Thornton as Jamie Wynn *Josie Loren as Angela Morrissey *Sean O' Bryan as Leon Ivey *Amy Farrington as Doris Ivey *Crawford Wilson as Dill Jensen *Aramis Knight as Wendall Pate *Edward Herrmann as Principal Fred Daly *Brian Stepanek as Coach Mackey *Madison Riley as Cammie Poole Plot Hatching Pete is about a boy named Pete Ivey (Jason Dolley) who is very shy and a total introvert. He has a best friend named Cleatus Poole (Mitchel Musso) who is very outgoing and is the school mascot. The movie begins when Pete is going to a basketball game rehearsal to ask Poole's sister, Cammie (Madison Riley), out. His teacher doesn't know who he is, even though he is in her biology class. She eventually recognizes him and he rushes to Cammie. He attempts to ask her out, but he can't get the words out, and he finds out she has a boyfriend, the captain of the basketball team, Dill Jensen (Crawford Wilson). Defeated, Pete goes home. He displays brilliant gymnastics on a trampoline and his father tells him that to get Cammie's attention, he has to give her something to notice. On their way to the Brewster High basketball game, Poole comes over to ask Pete for a favor. He asks for Pete to wear the chicken mascot suit, because he is allergic to it. After Poole tells Pete he will get his sister on a date with Pete, he agrees. He gets to the game and immediately wants to go home. He gets to the door and is knocked over. The audience (and cheerleaders) laugh. He realizes he has gotten Cammie's attention and gets more outgoing. He annoys the players on the team and the coach (Brian Stepanek), but becomes a favorite with the audience, the students and the cheerleaders. With the team itself performing badly, Pete's antics as the mascot are the most entertaining part of the game. The next day, Poole is congratulated on his performance as mascot and finally noticed by his crush, the head cheerleader Jamie Wynn. But he is nearly beaten by the basketball team in retaliation from Pete's antics the night before. Before it gets out of hand, Cleatus is saved by Coach Mackey, who will be fired if there is no mascot. Afterwards, Poole comes to see Pete and asks him what he did. Because Pete cannot describe it, Cleatus decides that Pete can still be the chicken while he hides in the stands. By hiding in plain sight (with a face painted in team colors and a wig), Poole can keep track of "The Chicken's" performances and be on standby if the two need to switch places in a hurry. During one of the biology lessons, Pete meets cheerleader Angela Morrisey and starts crushing on her. They are both chosen for the float committee. Angela comes up with an plan for the upcoming float's theme using "The Chicken" as the centerpiece for a dance number with the cheerleading team and some children dressed like baby "chicks" who will hatch out of their shells. Even so, the project is ambitious logistically, so the two start trusting each other as Pete starts to find ways to make it work and build the actual props. Pete and Angela start spending increasing amounts of free time together, initially talking about the float, but later sharing more personal details, becoming fast friends in the process. On the way to a mid-season game, the basketball team and the cheerleaders begin to wonder why "The Chicken" has suddenly gotten so good at working the crowd. In a close call, the team forces "The Chicken" to unmask on the bus, revealing a sneezing Cleatus underneath. Later, once Pete and Cleatus have switched outfits, Pete does a lengthy performance with the cheerleaders, and as he prepares to leave the court, he notices that he is standing next to Angela. Realizing that while he sees her everyday, as "The Chicken" he can be more aggressive with his affections, and pretends to "kidnap" her in front of the audience as one of his stunts, which the crowd cheers on. Outside the gym, Pete briefly makes a few romantic advances to Angela, surprised that "Cleatus" is acting this way. As Pete charms her with humor and with a flower, he rushes back to the game before his identity can be compromised. After a streak of games with popularity for "The Chicken", Pete then notices that Poole is getting the perks of being the mascot, which angers him at first. As the two talk it over, they realized that they are both actually getting what they want out of the deal. Cleatus gets to keep the family tradition going and get the social perks, where as Pete really enjoys being "The Chicken" and is surprised to discover his own sense of accomplishment and newfound confidence. During the game, a player is about to run into the cheerleaders. Pete picks up Angela, like an impulse while Jamie is knocked over and then begins to cry because her nose is bleeding. As the first time that "The Chicken"(presumably Cleatus) has been snubbed his "girlfriend" in favor of Angela, both Pete and Poole worry that they may have revealed too much. Afterwards, Angela thanks Poole and is about to kiss him, but Pete stops it. Later, at the float committee, Angela is missing. Pete finds her crying. She got dumped in a text message. She tells Pete her boyfriend dry heaves a lot. Pete worries that he may have dry heaved around her, which he didn't. Later, the town shows up for the festival and "The Chicken" is a big hit along with the float and the cheerleaders perform alongside with Pete in a choreographed dance number. During the song, Cleatus (in disguise as Pecos Bill) is pulled onto the float and his identity is accidentally revealed. With his parents in shock, and the townspeople slowly realizing that they have been fooled, the situation causes Pete to panic and he runs only to have almost the entire room in pursuit. Pete runs away and steals the Sheriff's car, which was being used in the parade. He changes out of the suit and leaves it hidden away to rejoin the town. Shortly after, Angela sees him walking and offers him a ride. When the two talk, Pete considers coming clean when Angela express relief that "The Chicken" is not Cleatus after all because of her developing romantic feelings from whomever is inside. However, when she confesses that she is not sure about how finding out who is inside the suit will affect these feelings, Pete decides to keep the mystery alive by retiring. Meanwhile, Poole is being questioned by the sheriff about who was really in the suit. Poole doesn't confess and is confronted by his father, who is upset that his son has been lying. When Poole admits his allergy, his father forgives him, and reveals that he had the same allergies when he was "The Chicken" in high school. Instead of being disappointed, his father actually praises Poole for choosing not to suffer under the pressure and to find his own way out. Apparently, his father always felt like a coward for having continued to despite the discomfort. Afterwards, Cleatus and Pete discuss the future of "The Chicken." Cleatus explains that Pete can continue if he wants to, but that they can leave it alone as a joke and that they confess at a future date instead. Based on the adoration that the town shares for "The Chicken" and due to the financial incentives of having people attending the games, the sheriff decides to drop the charges to get the chicken to return, and the principal and Coach Mackey call an assembly to let "The Chicken" know that there will be no reprisals or formal charges. Pete considers revealing himself, but at the last second remembers that it might mean losing Angela's affections. The town is disappointed when "The Chicken" does not appear for the next game, but a local journalist gives him the chance to explain himself on television. When he does, he mentions that the magic might be gone, comparing his unmasking to that of The Lone Ranger once the mystery is gone, it does not come back. At this moment, Angela realizes that Pete is the chicken, but chooses to do nothing. Pete does not return during the final game with a high-flying wire stunt to rally both the players and the crowd. With the team facing an undefeated team (and having never won a game during the season), they are close to having their first victory in years. As the chicken rallies the crowd and the team, they start fighting back and closing the gap. During a time out, the audience cheers for the chicken to remove the mascot head, and Pete, remembering what Cleatus said earlier about hiding in his "shell" forever or "hatching" decides to remove the mask and take his chances. As he removes the mask, Angela runs to him and helps revealing that she has known for a while and was hoping that he would reveal himself on his own. Pete is shocked that she knows, but grateful that she never pressured him. The crowd is initially silent, because no one recognizes him, until Cleatus yells, "That's Pete Ivey!" and the crowd cheers the instantly famous mascot. In the audience, Pete's parents are shocked and proud that it is their son, and Cleatus' father compliments them on how good Pete is in the role. The team finishes with a last second score to win the game, and when the cheerleaders tumble in their celebration, Angela falls on Pete, joking that she had mentioned she was "falling" for a guy in a chicken suit. He then kisses her, and the Brewster Roosters celebrate their only win of the year. Soundtrack You could say "Disney Channel Playlist" is but not based on every song. But Disney Channel did release 9 days before its premiere the song "Let it Go" sung by Mitchel Musso & Tiffany Thornton. The song is on the new video game Disney Sing It: Pop Hits. References External links *Official USA website * Category:Disney Channel original films Category:Movies with wikis Category:2009 television films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies